My Wedding Day
by sandcastles97
Summary: JD and Elliot's wedding. No real plot or pairing. Just a cute little oneshot.


I usually hate my alarm clock. The shrill sound it emits is unholy. Especially in the morning. But not today. Nope, today I was happy to get up, excited too. You see, today was my wedding day.

Elliot wasn't in bed with me. She was staying at Carla's because they apparently had a million things to do before the wedding and I wasn't going to get in the way of that. I could see Elliot now; freaking out and rushing round excitedly.

I made a quick mental list of everything I had to do this morning. It did not help with the butterflies I had in my stomach. Luckily I had my best friend and best man Turk on hand to keep me out of my head. Turk was due to arrive any minute so I got dressed and ready for us to go straight to the flower store.

There was a knock at the door and sure enough it was Turk.

"Happy Wedding Day Vanilla Bear!" Turk said as he embraced me. He was already in his suit for the wedding.

I smiled at my friend. "Looking good Mocha Bear!"

"Thanks, but dude, why aren't you in your tucks?"

"I have about a million things to do today so I don't want to get it ruined. Don't worry I'll put it on later. Now we have to go to the flower store first so we'll take my car." I ushered my best friend out of the house and we made our way to the store...

Meanwhile, Elliot and Carla were coming out of the hair salon and were making their way to the cake store to pick up, you guessed it, the cake.

"Elliot, remind me why we're picking up the cake when it's right by your house, you know, where JD is?"

"Because I don't trust JD, and Turk for that matter, with any kind of edible or breakable goods."

Carla contemplated this momentarily then shrugged and agreed with her best friend...

Turk and I arrived at what was possibly the girliest flower store in the world. It was covered in love hearts and flower patterns, let alone all the actual flowers.

A blonde haired lady, who was dressed completely in pink, came over to us.

"Good morning and welcome to Flo's Flowers. My name is Flo, how can I help you gentlemen?"

"Um, hi, we're here to pick up some flowers for a wedding. You said they would be ready today?"

"Ah yes. Come through to the back, we have a couple of orders in."

Turk and I followed Flo into a small back room which was still full of flowers.

"Now then, are you Reid or Harrison?"

"Reid."

Flo looked between me and Turk. "Oh, so you're not picking up flowers for the Harrison Civil Partnership then?"

Turk and I exchanged glances. "No, I'm getting married to a woman. Elliot Reid is my fiancée."

Flo flattened out her pink peplum top awkwardly. "I'm so sorry, I, I just assumed."

"It's fine, we get that a lot!" I laughed, reaching over to grab the flowers Elliot had picked out."

"Dude, not helping!" Turk hit my arm.

We eventually made it out the store and back across town to drop off the flowers at Turk and Carla's.

Turk decided that it was best for him to drop the flowers off because he knew that Elliot would freak out if she saw me. From what Turk told me, it was best I wasn't there because the women had gone completely insane...

_Turk opens the door to his house only to be greeted by two screaming women. _

_Elliot, who has her back to Turk shouts: "JD, you better not be looking at me! So help me if you manage to jinx this wedding I will-" _

_"Elliot calm down it's just me; Turk." _

_"Oh thank God. Where's JD?" _

_"He's waiting for me in the car. I just came to drop the flowers off." _

_"Thank you baby." Carla smiled at her husband, taking the flowers off him. "How's JD feeling?" _

_"Fine, just a little stressed out but still very excited." _

_"Good, now you better leave or we'll all be late!" Carla gave her husband a quick kiss before ushering him out the door. _

Turk got back in the car and we made our way to mine and Elliot's house to get ready for the biggest day of my life...

The sun was out and there was a quiet chatter between the guests who were all seated and awaiting the bridal party. I stood at the front of the isle, the pink blossom trees creating a cool shade for me, and waited impatiently for Elliot to arrive.

Before I knew it, the music started up and all my friends and family stood to watch as the first bridesmaids made their way down the isle. Izzie was among the last bridesmaids and I watched Turk's eyes well up as he proudly took his daughter in his arms and congratulated her on doing 'such a good job.'

I looked up. My eyes fixed on the woman at the bottom of the isle. Elliot made her way towards me, her arm being held by her father. He whispered something to her but I don't think it was even a blip on Elliot's radar. She was smiling at me, her eyes filled with love and affection. I couldn't quite believe how beautiful she looked. Her crisp white dress that fell delicately round her feet, her silhouette was perfectly accentuated by it. The vale on the back of her head that bounced slightly every time she took a step towards me.

Nothing meant more to me than Elliot herself though. Through all my thoughts and musings, I could only think one thing: God she's beautiful.

After the vows, the exchanging of the rings and the kiss, we made our way to the reception which was filled with joy and excitement. Turk made a heartfelt toast, Elliot's parents actually gave her a compliment, I danced with my wife, then with Carla, Elliot danced with Dr Cox, I tried to but was unsuccessful, and everyone said how much fun they had had.

Elliot and I were thanking the last few guests as they left when Jordan, Dr Cox, Turk and Carla came over:

"Congratulations you two, this was a truly beautiful wedding." Carla was carrying she and Turk's son in her arms.

"Thanks Carla, for everything." Elliot replied, giving her friend a hug.

I turned and looked hopefully at Dr Cox. He raised his eyebrows at me the was given a nudge by Jordan. Perry sighed then said this:

"Congratulations. The...The two of you are perfect for one another. Although you probably don't need me to say that since everyone has been saying it all night. Anyway congratulations."

Elliot took hold of my hand and gave my cheek an affectionate kiss before turning to thank Perry and Jordan for coming. She let go of my hand and bent down to give Jack and Jennifer-Dylan a hug whilst I thanked Jordan then turned to face Perry:

"Thank you." I said, trying to fight off my growing urge to embrace him.

"Don't mention it." Perry mumbled.

Everyone held their breath as Perry sighed then held out his arms towards me.

I quickly accepted his invitation and hugged Perry tightly against my body.

"Alright time's up Newbie." Perry grunted, letting go of me.

With that we said our remaining goodbyes to our friends.

Elliot turned to face me and I held her waist as we rocked slowly to the music.

"So , you had a good day?"

"I've had an amazing day." Elliot smiled, stroking my hair affectionately.

Then I kissed her.

We made our way up to our honeymoon suite at the hotel and, well, you can guess the rest...

**The end.**

**Hope you enjoyed my little wedding oneshot! I would really appreciate any reviews :) **

**Thanks!**


End file.
